


Chaud et froid

by TalesOfMagicAndChaos



Series: Frostironstrange [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Awkwardness, Good Loki (Marvel), Height Differences, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Multi, No Dialogue, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Tension, Tony-centric, Touching
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/pseuds/TalesOfMagicAndChaos
Summary: Lors d'une mission pour les Avengers, Tony, Loki et Stephen sont fait prisonniers et jetés sans ménagement dans un container exigu. Vraiment exigu. Assez pour qu'ils n'aient pas d'autre choix que d'être serrés les uns aux autres en attendant que les secours arrivent. Tony aurait vraiment du rester au lit ce jour là.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Frostironstrange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898278
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Chaud et froid

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit de ma première fic que j'écris et publie, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si vous avez la moindre remarque à me faire ou pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !
> 
> L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif quelque part après l'invasion de New York. Loki est un Avenger, toute la team est unie et Stephen est pas forcément un Avenger en tant que tel mais il collabore souvent avec eux sur des missions. Ah, et Tony et Pepper ne sont pas en couple évidemment, juste de très bons amis. ;)

Tony était… gêné. En fait, non, c’est un terme un peu trop faible pour décrire ce qu’il ressentait à cet instant précis. Pour être plus exact il était embarrassé, agacé et excité tout à la fois. Très embarrassé, très agacé et très excité. Un mélange pour le moins étrange et inhabituel chez le milliardaire. Il lui arrivait certes d’être excité ou agacé relativement souvent mais être embarrassé ? Ça restait assez rare pour être relevé.

Tony avait envie de hurler de frustration. Il détestait être embarrassé, il détestait être pris de cours et par dessus tout il HAÏSSAIT cette foutue mission. Pourquoi, mais POURQUOI, avait-il accepté d’être sur cette mission et surtout avec ces personnes parmi toutes les personnes possibles ? Tout ça par pur esprit de compétition, il voulait prouver qu’il s’en sortirait les doigts dans le nez sans besoin de tours de passe-passe et les sorciers avaient relevé le défi pour à l’inverse démontrer que la magie serai plus efficace que la technologie. Ils auraient mieux fait de tous se taire parce que maintenant ils se retrouvaient complètement neutralisés comme trois idiots.

Il aurait définitivement dû rester bien tranquillement au QG. Peut-être qu’il aurait pu avancer sur ses derniers projets pour améliorer son armure, réfugié au fond de son laboratoire, au milieu de ses inventions avec du AC/DC à pleine puissance et du café. Le paradis. Mais au lieu de ça, il était dans une situation absolument pas possible, bloqué dans une sorte de container exigu à attendre que le reste de l’équipe daigne se ramener pour les sortir de là. Comme si s’être fait avoir par les gens qu’ils étaient censé arrêter n’était pas suffisant, ils les avaient bâillonnés, ligotés et jetés allongés les un sur les autres. Ils avaient réussi à lui enlever son armure et la Cape de Lévitation de Strange. Et pire que ça, ils avaient même réussi à l’aide de menottes faites d’un matériau que Tony n’avait jamais vu à bloquer les pouvoirs des deux sorciers, chose qu’il n’aurait jamais cru possible.  
Ils les avaient définitivement sous-estimés et s’étaient fait avoir en beauté.

Heureusement pour lui, ils n’étaient pas totalement plongés dans le noir. La lumière offerte par les interstices au niveau des coins du container lui permettaient de distinguer vaguement les formes des deux sorciers. C’était la seule chose, en plus du contact avec le corps des deux sorciers, qui lui permettait de s’ancrer dans le moment et d’éviter une crise de panique. Il haïssait les espaces sombres et exigu. Trop de mauvais souvenirs liés à sa captivité en Afghanistan et à sa chute dans le vide lors de l’invasion—quand son armure s’était éteinte et qu’il avait été abandonné à lui-même, terrifié et impuissant. Malgré son irritation d’être dans une posture aussi délicate il était soulagé de ne pas être seul. Il n’était pas sûr qu’il aurait été aussi serein si ça n’avait pas été le cas.

Faute de pouvoir hurler, Tony poussa un profond soupir de lassitude et dans le même mouvement laissa sa tête s’affaler pour reposer sur le haut de la poitrine de Loki en dessous de lui. En réponse à ce contact soudain, il sentit le corps allongé sous lui se tendre avant de frissonner presque imperceptiblement. Il ne put s’empêcher de rougir un peu en entendant Loki grogner. Ouais. Plus inconfortable comme situation, tu meurs. Tout le monde était agacé.

Ceci dit c’était rare d’entendre Loki produire un son aussi peu distingué et Tony releva la tête, interpellé par ce son si peu typique du dieu. À cause de leur différence de taille—il n’était PAS petit, il avait la tête à peu près au niveau des épaules des deux sorciers, presque dans leur cou et était obligé de lever la tête pour voir leurs visages, ce qui l’agaçait énormément.

Ce qu’il vit, tant bien que mal dans la pénombre, lui fit lever un sourcil moqueur malgré la situation. Stephen et Loki regardaient chacun obstinément dans des directions opposées sur les côtés dans l’espoir de ne surtout pas croiser le regard l’un de l’autre. Tony ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose d’autre mais il entendait cependant le rythme soutenu de leurs battements de coeur. Il était rassuré de voir qu’il n’était pas le seul à être terriblement mal à l’aise—quitte à être emmerdé, autant être emmerdé à plusieurs. 

En sentant son regard, les deux autres hommes portèrent leur attention sur lui et inclinèrent légèrement leur visage. Tony rougit aussitôt. Uh. Il n’avait pas remarqué que leurs visages étaient aussi proches. Un peu trop proche pour lui d’ailleurs. Il baissa de nouveau la tête pour cacher son trouble, gêné d’avoir été surpris en train de les observer, même si de toute manière les deux hommes ne devaient sans doute pas distinguer grand chose.  
Mais pourquoi est-ce qu’il faisait aussi chaud d’un coup ?

Question rhétorique bien sûr. C’était simplement qu’ils étaient si serrés qu’il avait l’impression d’être dans un sauna. Tony pouvait sentir la chaleur étouffante, le parfum entêtant et la sueur âcre qui flottaient dans l’air. Il percevait le mouvement de leur poitrine à chaque inspiration et expiration et pouvait même sentir leur souffle au-dessus de lui.

Quoique, rectification. Il y avait bel et bien une source de frais. En la personne de Loki.  
Le géant de glace restait énigmatiquement frais malgré leur proximité et pas une seule goutte de sueur ne venait humidifier sa peau. C’était une fraîcheur bienvenue dans cette boîte de conserve infernale mais entre la chaleur humaine dégagée par Stephen derrière et le froid surnaturel apporté par Loki devant il avait l’impression d’être pris dans un jeu de chaud et froid.  
C’était… déboussolant. Tony avait l’impression de tout ressentir avec une intensité presque douloureuse.

Il enviait le stoïcisme de Loki. Même si il était crispé, il arrivait à paraître un minimum détaché, comme si la situation n’était qu’un petit agacement mineur et qu’il n’était pas bloqué sous les corps de Tony et Stephen. Quoique du point de vue du dieu, cela devait sembler tout comme, leur poids devant sûrement être négligeable pour lui.

Pour Tony en revanche, le poids de Stephen était loin d’être négligeable. Il avait bien tenté de bouger un peu pour trouver une position plus agréable mais avait vite renoncé en se rendant compte que c’était une très mauvaise idée. À sa grande horreur, au lieu de le placer plus confortablement, le mouvement avait provoqué une réaction physique complètement involontaire mais terriblement embarrassante tandis qu’il frôlait les deux autres hommes. Il s’était d’abord immobilisé, n’arrivant pas à croire que son corps le trahissait sournoisement ainsi, mais il n’y avait pas d’erreur. Il commençait à bander. À bien bander même.

Il voulait mourir de honte. Évidemment, impossible de dissimuler ça dans cette situation. Il était sûr qu’au minimum Loki savait, avec son entrejambe plaquée sur la cuisse du sorcier il n’y avait vraiment pas moyen qu’il ne se soit pas rendu compte de son état. En revanche, il n’était pas sûr que Stephen au-dessus de lui puisse percevoir son érection.

Tony ne pouvait pas être certain que Stephen sentait son érection mais en revanche il pouvait deviner sans mal celle du sorcier et même celle du dieu sous lui. Il était déjà à deux doigt de laisser son âme s’échapper de son corps devant la situation mais il fut si surpris de sentir les deux sorciers durcir contre lui qu’il mit bien quelques minutes avant que son cerveau ne se reconnecte et qu’il comprenne qu’ils bandaient tout autant que lui. Niveau situation improbable qu’il n’aurait jamais cru vivre ça devait sûrement se hisser dans son top 5 voire son top 3, ce qui n’était pas rien vu que sa vie n’était qu'une succession d’évènements improbables.

Ils se retrouvaient donc à faire tout leur possible pour rester immobile afin de ne pas empirer la situation, n’osant pas diriger leur regard vers les autres et essayant d’ignorer qu’ils étaient tous aussi embarrassés et excités les uns que les autres. Chacun essayait de fixer ses pensées sur autre chose—comment sortir de là, les millions de raisons pour lesquelles cette mission était une mauvaise idée ou encore ce qu’ils feraient à leurs geôliers une fois qu’ils sortiraient de là. Tout plutôt que d’avoir à penser un peu trop longtemps à la proximité de ces corps et à l’effet que ça leur faisait.  
Mais au final leur esprit finissait toujours par revenir au présent, vers les sensations que leur corps leur renvoyait sans cesse.

Tony soupira et laissa sa tête reposer contre le torse de Loki. Il pouvait sentir le regard surpris des deux sorciers sur lui mais tant pis. Ça allait être long. Très long. Alors autant économiser ses forces en attendant les secours.  
Il entendait les battements de cœur, toujours rapides, des deux autres hommes. Il percevait leur souffle effleurer ses cheveux et sa nuque. Il les sentait l’imiter et se détendre lentement contre lui.  
Peut-être que la situation n’était pas aussi terrible que ça au final.


End file.
